Oh My Stars
by ASnowFern
Summary: "If everything you've said to me has been true then all my stars are leading me to you" A collection of Doctor and Rose drabbles and one-shots!
1. Programming Language of Adoration

**Programming Language of Adoration and Affection**

 **Disclaimer: All rights of Doctor Who belong to BBC.**

 **A/N: Welcome! This is the first of a series of DoctorxRose drabbles. To get things going, we have a College!AU! This came to me after hours of staring at my code, thinking, "If only I was a Time Lord. This would be child's play."**

 **Enjoy!**

"Argh! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Rose growled in frustration as she gave her laptop an evil stare.

"You were the one who said you didn't want to graduate without even taking a single class together!" John protested.

"Yeah, I meant taking a fun elective together. Coding does not fall into that category." Rose replied fiercely.

"Yeah, well. You conceded that coding was a useful skill. Much more useful than that dancing elective you were trying to get me to register for I might add." John argued back.

"I would have been so much better than you, yeah?" Rose said petulantly and resumed glaring at her screen.

"Is that so?" John drawled.

"Obviously."

John then turned to face his laptop once more. A few seconds later, "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller was playing in his dorm room. John stood up and pulled Rose up flushed against his body.

"I'll have you know, Rose Tyler." John said softly but his eyes were burning intensely. "I can dance."

Rose's breath hitched but before she could fully register the close proximity of their bodies, John took a step back to twirl her around. Giggling, Rose followed suit and soon found her earlier stress fading away. Right now at this moment, it was just her, John, and Glenn Miller.

As the song was about to end, John spun her around and finished with a dip. He pulled her back up, holding her body close. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked onto each other. John made a minute movement, intending to lean in before pulling himself back.

"Yeah, erm. Well." He said before clearing his throat. "Your code probably just has some syntax errors somewhere. I'll just look through it for you."

"O-of course. Thanks." Rose hurriedly replied, willing the burning feeling away to leave her cheeks.

* * *

"Well then. That wasn't so bad now was it?" John asked as he and Rose strolled along the river near the campus. It was the morning of their convocation ceremony, he asked Rose to meet him a few hours earlier to relish the last of their time as students together.

Rose snorted in reply, "Speak for yourself, mister future doctorate. University was hard enough without you tricking me into taking that programming elective."

"You got an A for it." John casually said before adding, "Welllllll, you did have an awfully brilliant project partner."

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon." John said cheekily but his body language gave away that he was slightly nervous.

They walked in comfortable silence for the remaining for their short journey.

"Almost there now." John said as he led her up a small hill. They came to a stop as the upslope opened up to a beautiful clearing boasting the view of the quaint university town. In the middle of the clearing was a lovely picnic setup.

Rose turned to look at John questionably and received a nod in return. She smiled widely and entwined her hand with his and excitedly pulled him towards the picnic mat.

"Oh, you packed chips!" Rose cried in delight as she examined the picnic before looking up at him earnestly. "Thank you."

The duo settled down and began to tuck into the carefully prepared lunch. John then took out a small portable speaker out of his pocket and plugged it to his phone. Soon, the speaker was playing the familiar tune of Glenn Miller. He stood up, smiled and offered his hand to Rose. Rose grinned as she took it.

They swayed, spun and danced to Glenn Miller as they once did before. Once again, John ended the dance with a dip and pulled her up flushed against his body. He looked intently at Rose, eyes asking the silent question. At Rose's reassuring smile, he finally closed that gap between the two of them to capture her lips in a kiss.

 **End**


	2. The Stars are Watching

**The Stars are Watching**

 **Disclaimer: All rights of Doctor Who belong to BBC.**

 **A/N: This came to me when I was listening to Erin McCarly's Pony (It's Okay). I have gotten to a stage where whenever I just hear the word "stars", I think of Doctor Who. I don't think it's healthy...**

 **Anyway, anybody knows how do I get a beta-reader? While I have quite an active imagination that gives me all these ideas, I am fully aware that my writing skills are not that great and would really benefit from one. But aside from that, enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review if you like it! :)**

"Good job on the work with the judoon, Agent Tyler." Commander Steward commended Rose after their monthly review meeting drew to a close.

"Thank you captain but I can't take all the credit for it. Agent Simmonds and Agent Smith were the ones who found the plasmavore they were after." Rose replied.

"Nevertheless, you and your team saved the hospital and all its occupants. That alone deserves some commendation." Commander Steward told Rose encouragingly before leaving the room.

When she was finally alone in the room, Rose let out a huge sigh. While her work at Torchwood was infinitely more fulfilling than her previous job as a shop girl, saving the world was just different without running beside the Doctor, holding his hand.

Deciding that the day has been long enough, Rose packed up her things and left the office. She got into her car and drove off.

* * *

The Doctor shrugged off his coat and dropped it on the jump seat at the console. His hearts squeezed painfully as he saw Rose's sweater already hanging at the seat. He forcibly tore his gaze away from the clothing and brought his hands up to rub his face.

Martha Jones, brilliant Martha Jones. She saved his life. The Doctor briefly contemplated bringing her up into the TARDIS for a thank-you trip but decided against it. It's too soon.

Exhaling heavily, the Doctor proceeded to pilot the TARDIS into the vortex. However, once the TARDIS was parked in the vortex, he quickly input some co-ordinates and had the TARDIS moved once more.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the sitting room holding two piping hot mugs of tea. He quietly headed to where Rose was seated on the sofa and wordlessly handed her one mug. The two sat in silence for a while before the Doctor asked, "How did Jackie take the news?"

"Quite well I suppose." Rose answered curtly.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor apologised sincerely.

Rose sighed heavily and turned to look at him, "It's not your fault. Mickey made his choice and I'm proud of him. I really am I just-." She broke off as she choked a sob.

"Oh, I know, I know." The Doctor said soothingly as he quickly set the cup on the coffee table and drew her into a tight embrace.

Rose sobbed into the Doctor's chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. They remained in an embrace even after Rose stopped crying. The Doctor gently pulled her away and said, "I know something that might help. Be back in a mo."

Rose numbly registered the TARDIS dematerialising and landing shortly after as she sipped on her now cold tea. The Doctor came through the doorway and offered his hand with a soft encouraging smile. Despite herself, Rose found herself smiling a little as she took it.

The Doctor led her out of the TARDIS to an empty grass clearing. The Doctor walked forward and took off his coat to lay it on the ground. Understanding his intent, Rose joined him and lied on the coat next to him.

She gasped inaudibly at the beautiful starry night sky in front of her.

"Sometimes after a rough day, I like to just lie underneath the stars and voice out all my troubles." The Doctor said softly.

"Even though there's no one here?" Rose asked with slight bemusement, her lips quirking slightly.

"The stars are watching." The Doctor replied cheekily.

Rose smiled and clasped her hand with his. Together, they lay underneath the blanket of stars.

* * *

In two separate universes, the Doctor and Rose took off their coats and set it on the ground. They lied on it and faced the clear night sky.

"I miss him so much." / "I miss her so much."

 _Go on, go on the stars are watching/_  
 _Just say, just say what you're feeling_

 **End**


	3. A Magic Beyond Our Comprehension

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. All rights goes to JK Rowling and the BBC.

 _Harry Potter AU_

Rose shut her eyes in anticipation of the burning pain, her hands never stopped wriggling to try and escape the bonds that tied her to the stake. When the flames burned through the hay and reached her feet, she screamed in agony. In that moment, time seemed to freeze and she felt a different sort of heat running through her veins. Her eyes snapped open, gold and blazing, and the ropes that bonded her hands and feet disintegrated. The world spun and everything went black.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was to a nest of wild brown hair. She could hear roars of outcry in a distance as she tried to orientate herself once more.

"Wha' happened?" She asked blearily.

"Your magic reacted instinctively to save you. You broke through the ropes and apparated here." The man replied.

"Wha'?" She asked, still confused.

"Don't worry and don't try to move just yet. The healing salve around your feet will take a while to heal the burns." The man said reassuringly. "Rest, sleep. You're safe now. I promise."

Too tired to argue, Rose let herself relax fall back into a more restful slumber. That night, she slept better than she ever had since that strange incident happened and the village started a witch hunt on her.

The next morning, Rose woke up to the smell of food. She sniffed deeply and opened her eyes. The man from before was still there, stirring a pot of stew over a fire. When he saw her sitting up, he grinned and said, "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Rose wiggled her freshly-healed toes and replied, "I'm better, thanks."

They sat in silence as the man conjured a bowl out of _thin air_ , scooped the stew into it and handed it to her. Rose stared at him in disbelief.

"Eat. I'll explain everything in a moment."

She accepted the bowl without a moment of hesitation, something in her gut told her she can trust this strange man who saved her from the villagers. She took her first sip before realising how hungry she truly was. Within a minute, the bowl was empty.

"Better?"

"What is going on? Who are you" She answered in reply.

He grinned cheekily and offered a hand to help her up.

"Trust me?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Always." She replied instantly, still unsure why she trusted him so much but she did anyway. He offered her an arm and she took it.

"Hold on!"

Before Rose could ask him anymore, she felt a familiar sensation of being squeezed into a tube. A second later, the two of them were standing by a lake with the most impressive and beautiful castle before them.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well then, Rose Tyle. My name is Merlin but you can call me the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself. He gestured to the castle behind grandly and said "Welcome to Hogwarts."

 **END/TBC** (I'll write a continuation with there's a demand for it!)


End file.
